The Board Meeting
by FireFaerie33
Summary: It's time for the annual Board Meeting for all Harry Potter Characters. Nothing gets done...AS USUAL! Read if you're in the mood for some kicks and giggles!


A/N: I created this story because I was waiting for my other one to upload the chapter.that might take awhile. Anyway, I wanted to write a humor story, because I'm in a rather giggly mood ::smirks evilly:: Please R/R, and the more review, the more chapters I'll -attempt- to put up. Anyway, now on with the board meeting!  
  
The infamous mandatory board meeting for all harry potter characters!! ::laughs wickedly::  
  
-watches as doctors jump out of numerous ambulances-  
  
Doctors: Don't worry, soon you'll have a nice little room to play in, all by yourself.  
  
Me: Wha-? -mutters under breath- 'they've been watching too much Nick Jr.'  
  
Doctors: Here's a nice white jacket for you. We think you'll be rather comfortable this way.  
  
Me: Excuse me, but I have a fanfic to write. so I'll just be off.  
  
Doctors: -stare blankly with confused expressions-  
  
Me: -walks up to the head doctor and flicks his nose.then runs off to finish her fanfiction-  
  
A/N: Sorry, I'll get on with the fanfic now. I promise!  
  
Me: Everyone knows why I called them here tonight, right?  
  
Everyone: -mutters something like, yeah, uh-huh, I think so.-  
  
Me: Okay, down to business. Harry, Ron and Hermione are on the Hogwarts Express when Volde-  
  
Ron: Eh-hem.-cough cough-  
  
Me: Er- right, You-Know-Who breaks onto the train.  
  
Voldemort: Oh goodie, it's about time I go on a killing spree!  
  
Me: Actually, Voldie dear, to advance the plot, you don't win.  
  
Voldemort: I don't? How come I never win?  
  
Me: Well.because you're evil.  
  
Voldemort: -sulks in chair- Fine then, let the twerp and his friends win. -cackles evilly- just wait until they see what I have in store for them next!  
  
Me: Um, actually. you don't get to choose what happens to them. But if you'd like, there's a suggestion box right over there.  
  
Voldemort: -glares at me wickedly, then scrawls something on a piece of paper and hastily shoves it in the box-  
  
Me: Riiiight. Anyway, after they defeat Volde-  
  
Ron: -cough cough-..  
  
Me: You-Know-Who, they arrive at Hogwarts to find that Malfoy was turn into a girl at Volde-  
  
Ron: -rather loudly this time- EH HEM!  
  
Me: ALL RIGHT! You-Know-Who's attempt to take his wrath out on someone because he didn't defeat our hero.  
  
Malfoy: Excuse me, why am I always humiliated like this?  
  
Me: Because no one likes you, Draco. End of story.  
  
Malfoy: Well, why not. -starts to get teary eyed-  
  
Me: Because you're always cheery and you hand out candy and give people millions of sugary sweet comments! Cummon Malfoy, why do you think?  
  
Malfoy: -bursts out crying-  
  
Everyone besides Malfoy: -has a puzzled look plastered all over face-  
  
Malfoy: -bursts out laughing- Hahaha.!!! But seriously, why do I have to be a girl? I'd rather scrub toilets the muggle way.  
  
Me: If you want, Malfoy, I can always write you in as an attractive, witty girl.with.shall we say.a 36-D bust line?  
  
Malfoy: -smirks- I guess it won't be so bad. So, Potter, now would you find me attractive. you sexy git you?  
  
Harry: Malfoy, I seriously hope you're joking. I'd rather prance around in a silky red thong in front of the entire school!  
  
Malfoy: -takes out a piece of paper and scribbles down something in untidy handwriting. He runs to the suggestion box shoving it in, then comes to sit back down-  
  
Harry: -face turns white-  
  
Me: I'll definitely love looking through the suggestion box tonight. Anyway, Gryffindor has double Muggle Studies classes with Slytherin.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy: -groan loudly-  
  
Ron: -perks up suddenly- Will I finally learn how to use a fellytone?  
  
Hermione: Ron, for the last time.it's a 'telephone.'  
  
Ron: Right, right.  
  
Me: -points to the suggestion box once again-  
  
Ron: Oh yeah! -writes 'learn to use the fellytones' and sticks it in the box-  
  
Me: -slaps hand to her forehead-  
  
Ginny: Excuse me everyone, but I don't think we're getting anything done at all. Isn't the purpose of this meeting to further along the plot and aid our creative author -points to me- in her journey to actually finish the story?  
  
Me: Good point, Ginny!  
  
Everyone else besides Ginny and I: -looks at us confounded and takes us by the arms and locks us in the closet-  
  
Me: -hears loud music and cheers and giggles in the background-  
  
Ginny: Well, I guess that didn't work. if only I could remember the spell to unlock doors.  
  
Me: -slaps forehead once more- *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry: -unlocks the door after the party is over and lets us out-  
  
Me: -brushes cobwebs out of hair-  
  
Me: -notes that everyone has left except for Hermione, who's reading a book, Ron, and Harry- This is why I hate board meetings.  
  
Hermione: No kidding, we really didn't get anything done, I just didn't want to say anything.I really didn't want to get locked in that closet with you.  
  
Ron: Well, I'll see you all later! Ginny, come with me.  
  
Ginny: Bye everyone, nice seeing you all again!  
  
Harry: Bye guys, I'll see you soon. -walks out the door 5 minutes after Ron leaves-  
  
Ron: -pokes his head in the door to the staff room- Oh, Harry's not here anymore.  
  
Hermione: Did you need something, Ron?  
  
Ron: Oh, Herms, you're still here! You wouldn't happen to know Harry's fellytone number, would you? I forgot.  
  
Hermione: -slams her book shut and stalks out the door muttering something like 'moron.'-  
  
Ron: Was it something I said.?  
  
Ginny: -thwaps Ron on the head- You prat. -stalks off-  
  
Ron: Wait for me!!  
  
A/N: This is the end of the first meeting. Please review, because I'm not sure if I should continue this, so, the more reviews I get, the more I'll be reinsured! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
